Morning Dove
by Butterflywriter
Summary: Vivienne met a boy on the way over from England that pulled her out of silence and into the would of music. Can she find him once again in the city of New York? Or will the fact that he is the King of Brooklyn change things?
1. Teddy and Tears

**Ok, so this is my first Newsies story, I hope you like it! **

***Author's Note* I don't own Medda bit I do own the others (does it count if one of the newsies is younger? Then I don't own him either :( )**

Morning Dove

"Teddy and Tears"

Six year old Vivienne Barret wonders aimlessly around the third class deck. She knew her older brother, Tanner, was a few steps behind her watching over his silent sister. Her stale green eyes glance up toward her brother and her pale pink lips sunk into their now normal droop. Tanner watches her sit down under a lifeboat rack clutching a small teddy bear. He squats down in front of her, deepening the worry lines on his twelve year old forehead.

"Vivvy, do you want a glass of milk?" Tanner hopes that she would break her third month of silence. But she just looks up at him and gives him a slight nod.

"Ok, I'm going to go get your milk, you stay right here, alright? Don't move from here. I will be right back." Tanner ran off to retrieve the treat.

Vivienne looks down at her teddy. A tear falls on to his tummy and she buries her face into the bear trying to smell the fading scent of her mother. Quiet sobs shake her small frame and she curls into a tiny ball, lying on the wooden deck.

"Hey, why are yous cryin'?"

Vivienne jumps and sits up. She looks into the soft crystal blue eyes of a young boy. He climbs out of the lifeboat, looking down at her. He was about a year older then her and had dark blond hair that was in his eyes.

"Did some one hurt you?" kneeling he looks for the truth in her eyes. Clutching teddy, Vivienne gentle shakes her head. Scrunching his eyebrows together he nods once and sits down beside her, accepting her answer. "Good, because if someone had, I would have ta beat them up."

Vivienne watchs the boy watch her. For the first time in months she was interested in something.

He points to her teddy. "Did you ma make that for you?" a hint if mist crosses his blue eyes but it was quickly blinked away. Not hearing anything he looks up at her face. She nods in return, handing him her precious friend to examine. He turns teddy over and touches the black button eyes and crooked embroidered mouth. He tries to copy the smile but it turns into a cocky smirk. Slowly he brings teddy to his slightly upturned nose and inhales the scent of lavender. "Does it still smell like her?" He didn't need verbal confirmation to know that she had lost her mother as well.

A small tear slid down her cheek and fell onto his arm as she shook her head. He regrets his question and scoots up next to her, Placing his thin arm around her shoulder he hands teddy back to the small child. Lavender is released as she curls up against him, making him miss the small cottage he left behind.

"Don't worries, I wont let nothin' happen to you." He rests his head on top of her brown curls. "Sean is going to take care of you."

"Vivienne!' the strong voice of her father calls out over the wailing of the seabirds.

Sean jumps up and offers Vivienne a hand. Pulling her up he points to the lifeboat number. "I'll meet you here again tomorrow, ok?" He scrambles under the boat cover and disappears.

Thomas Barret swept his only daughter in to his arms and snuggls her close. _You look so much like you mother_. He sighs and carries her to the cabin they shared with her two older brothers. Tanner was sitting on one of the two beds with his arms crossed and Mathew, the oldest, was pacing back and forth. The cabin door scraps open and Mathew's head snaps up. In two and a half strides the fourteen year old boy gathers his baby sister in his arm and throwing a glare at Tanner sits on the bed and begins to rock her.

"Tanner, I know you only wanted to cheer Vivienne up, but we can't leave her alone on the ship. Someone needs to be with her at all times, alright?" Thomas looks at his miserable son. He knew Tanner hadn't meant any harm but this ship wasn't like the safe little village his boys had grown up in. He rubs his hands over his face, thinking about the city he was taking them to. Manhattan was only ten days away, what was he going to do when he got there?

"Goodnight boys"

"Night father"

"Goodnight night Vivienne." Thomas hopes for a small goodnight but receives only the gentle roar of the engine in response. Tanner bunks with his father, while Mathew insists that he keep an eye on Vivienne.

Vivienne slips her hand in Tanner's and tugs on it gently. He obediently follows her to lifeboat number P102. Vivienne points to the 'P' on the side and looks expectantly at her brother.

"That stands for 'port' because it's on the port side of the ship."

Vivienne settles down on the deck and pulls out teddy, tracing his grin, looking up at the boat above her. She pulls her shawl tighter around her shoulder, warding off the cool sea breeze.

"Vivvy, are you waiting for someone?" He is rewarded a little nod. "Who are you waiting for?" Tanner thinks he see a glimmer of life behind those sad jade eyes. She turns as a boy attempts to saunter over to them. He looks uneasily up at Tanner and stop a few feet before them.

Vivienne watches him approach them but stop before he gets to close to Tanner. She looks up to see Tanner sizing Sean up. Slipping her hand into Tanners, Vivienne scoots making room for Sean to sit down.

Both boys seem to accept her show of confidence in the other, so the both sit down on either side of her. Sean nudges her gaining her innocent gaze.

"Where is your bear?"

Vivienne pulls teddy out of her shawl and offers him to her new friend. She watches him very seriously shake teddy's hand before smirking back at him.

"What was that?" Sean held teddy to his ear as if listening to him, catching a whiff of lavender. "He said he's happy to see me again, but he would rather be with you." Sean hands teddy back to Vivienne.

She takes back her teddy and the hint of a smile tried to break through the sadness masking her features. Tanner stares at her with hope.

They were two days from New York. Every day Tanner had taken Vivienne to meet with Sean at P102 after lunch. Every day he asked to see teddy. Today was no different, Tanner sat down next to Vivienne and tugging on one of her curls and smiles down at her, "Vivvy, we're almost to our new home, you know that right?"

She nods, making teddy dance to the sound of the gulls. Hearing the familiar sound of padding feet, she glances up to see Sean on his way over. Holding teddy out, she waits for his daily greeting.

"Hello Mr. Bear. What is that?" Sean savors the smell of the small companion. "You're happy to see me, but you would rather be with her?" He shrugs and returns teddy to a giggling Vivienne, resulting in a smirk. "Vivienne, does Mr. Bear have a name?"

She nods, "Mr. Waddles, because Tanner would make him waddle when I would cwy."

Tanner's jaw drops and her stares at his sister, she hadn't spoken a word in four months. He looks over head in wonder at the boy who had brought her out of her silent depression. Tanner wraps his arms around her in a hug, he pulls back and sees a glowing Vivienne. She giggles and throws her arms around his neck in a joyful hug.

"Sean I'm going to get father, you watch her ok?" Tanner stands, not being able to wait to tell his father about the boy who worked a miracle. Sean sat up strait and gave him a salute.

"Vivienne, I'm not supposed to be on the ship so tomorrow when we get into the city I can't meet you." He saw the visible disappointment in her face. "But I'm happy I was able to get to know you," he tugs on a brown curl, "and Mr. Waddles, too." She hugs Mr. Waddles to her chest and looks up mournfully at Sean. "Don't worry, Manhattan can't be that big, I'll sees you again real soon, promise." Sean crawls into the lifeboat and disappears from sight.

Mathew was the first to reach Vivienne. _How could Tanner leave her alone, again?_ He squats down in front of her looking for any signs of injury.

"Are you ok, Vivienne?" He picks her up not expecting an answer. Thomas strides up behind them dragging Tanner by his arm.

"I otay, Mathew."

Mathew nearly drops her in surprise. Thomas releases Tanner and gathers his girl in his arms.

"What did you say Vivienne?"

"I say, I otay, Mathew." She smiles at her father as he smiles for the first time in months.

"Vivvy, what are you doing?" Tanner snuck in the shadows after his sister, reaching for her hand. She takes his and continues to lead him across the dark ship's deck. Vivienne doesn't answer but continues till they are standing under P102.

"Vivvy, why are we hear?"

"I want to sing him mamma's luwaby. He a wittle frightened and I want to make him bwave." Vivienne kneels down on the cold deck, smoothes her skirt and her soft six year old voice drifted in to the lifeboat as Vivienne sang the lullaby.

In the soft morning glow

When the doves start their cooing

Children play underneath the willow

Mother smiles from her viewing

Wishing after all the summers and snow

Children would stay, not to grow

But when boys come a wooing

Mother knows the doves will still be cooing

Their sweet summer lullaby, oh

When the doves are cooing.

Vivienne gazes at the green statue welcoming her to America. She points up and looks at her father whose arms she was in.

"Da, who is dat?" She wonders why the tall woman was holding a very large candle and standing in the water.

"That is Lady Liberty Vivienne, she is welcoming us to the United States."

Vivienne watches as the Statue of Liberty slowly pass them on the port side of the ship. Thomas returns to their room to gather their luggage. Mathew and Thomas heft the bags while Tanner holds tight to Vivienne's hand. They make their way to the ramp to leave the boat that had been their home for the last two weeks.

Vivienne gasps and starts to pull on Tanners hand. "Tanner, I wosted Mr. Waddles! Tanner we need to find him!" Vivienne pulls on her brother's hand.

"Vivvy, we can't get out of line to find him," Tanner gently picks up his distraught sister and keeps her close, "I'm sorry Vivvy, we can't go look for him."

The Barret's had lived in New York for a month. Tanner and Mathew had easily found jobs in the factories earning a measly twenty cents a day, but with his first twenty cents, Tanner bought Vivienne an wooden ball painted red. Thomas had not been so lucky. As a piano player not many people were interested in hiring him.

Thomas hands Vivienne a hunk of bread from the loaf he had just bought as the walk down a Manhattan street passing a small theatre. Vivienne tried to balance her bread, ball and keep her shawl from slipping off but the red toy escaped and made a beeline for the open stage door. A small squeal of alarm, the shawl forgotten, Vivienne ran after the ball not wanting to loose another toy.

"Vivienne, come back here!" Thomas grabs her shawl and races after her.

Vivienne searches the shadowed filled back stage, finally locating the misbehaving toy. Scooping it up, she notices a vividly dressed woman singing on stage, well at least trying to, the pianist was not playing to her satisfaction.

"No, no Henry, please try again."

Vivienne watches as Henry makes more mistakes, suddenly getting an idea. Stepping timidly onto the stage, Vivienne tugs gently on the woman's green skirt.

"Scuses me, my da can play dat song for you."

The woman looks down at the small voice. She sinks down to Vivienne's level and sets down her pink feather fan. Vivienne looks at her funny red hair, but decides her hazel eyes were kind and inviting.

"Oh, my dear are you lost?"

"No, but my ball was, I had to come and find it." Vivienne points to the piano just off stage, "But my da can play your song for you. He's the bestest pinano player in the whole city."

"Vivienne!" Thomas rushs to his little girl. "Vivienne you must not run off like that." He gathers her into his arms and looks apologetically at the woman. "I am terribly sorry, it will not happen again."

"Oh, no it was not trouble, she had to retrieve her ball," She looks kindly at Vivienne, "But is it true that you are the 'bestest pinano' player in whole city?"

Thomas looks at his small child then the woman, "Is that what she said? I can read music and follow a melody."

The woman raises an eyebrow and looks at the piano offering him a seat to prove his word. Thomas sets his daughter on the floor and walks over to take a seat. He began to play. The woman tests his ability to follow her tempo and the melody. Finishing the song with gusto, she begins to applaud.

"Sir that was wonderful! If you are willing I would like to employ you as my pianist" She smiles at the beaming six year old, curls straying from their ribbon, "but only if you bring this little angel to stay backstage as a lucky charm."

Thomas, too shocked for words, nods happily. "Of course, she would love it."

"Wonderful! My name is Medda."

**Yes, this is how he gets his smirk :) Please review!**


	2. First Love

**Hey sorry it has taken soooooo long to up date! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews on the first chapter though! **

**It made me happy! I have come to the conclusion that Newsies fan girls are more into the stories then the Jane Austen fans….yeah, happy Newsies writer 3 **

**Also a side note, due to bad planning, I made her brother Tanner a little too old (whoops) so instead of him being 19 in this chapter I'm making their age gap 4 years instead of 6 making him 17, not 19….sorry for the confusion! **

**Disclaimer: Medda is not mine! Neither is the Blue Eyed Boy**

"First Love"

For seven years Vivienne had been Medda's "good luck charm" hanging on the stage curtains memorizing every song Medda sang, following all her dance steps, and pleading with the few dance girls to teach her their dances. Vivienne had fallen in love with music. And tonight was her big chance to shine. Medda had let her join the chorus girls for one of the songs, filling Vivienne with glee.

"Five minutes." A stage hand calls down the dressing room hallway. Nervous knots fill her stomach as she tugs at her skirt. The flashy green dress, although having a long skirt, had elbow length sleeves did not allow her customary nervous habit of pulling her sleeves.

Medda sweeps into the room for final inspections before the curtain.

"You vill do vonderful, Vienne." Medda's fake Swedish accent encourages the nervous thirteen year old. Giving her shoulder a quick squeeze and Medda sashays onto the stage to the first notes of the evening. Following the others, Vienne dances onto the brightly lit stage.

A few turns, dips and a little swaying, Vienne leaves the stage, the feeling of exhilaration pumping through her veins. She had fallen in love with the stage. The spotlight, the music, the feeling, everything; Vienne had found her first love.

"He's out there!" an excited squeal, makes Vienne jump. "Marie, did you see him? Spot is in the audience!" Clare grabs Marie's wrist and drags her to the stage curtain. Both dancers pull back and bounce with glee. Her curiosity peeked, Vienne walks up to the curtain and looks out.

"Who's Spot?"

Silence replaces the excited giggles. Vienne turns, looking in to the shocked faces of her fellow dancers.

"Spot Conlon. The leader of the Brooklyn newsies." Marie stares in awe of her friend's ignorance, "The King of Brooklyn is one of the most feared and respected men in New York."

Vienne shrugs and shakes her head slightly. Marie sighs dramatically and pulls her to the curtain.

"That is Spot Conlon."

Vienne begins to follow the finger pointed into the dimly lit room but her gaze stops on a boy with dark blonde hair sitting in the middle of the room. Vienne watches him as Medda wanders to their side of the stage, waiting catch a better glimpse of him. His eyes were bright blue, rivaling the almost neon color Medda was wearing tonight.

From the stage Medda could see her "Lucky Charm" hovering near the curtain, straining to see out. She dances closer to the edge of the stage with a teasing smile, pulling out her fan to hide all but her eyes.

"Who has caught your fancy, Vienne?"

Vienne jumps, losing sight of the aloof grin and carefree eyes. Turning red, Vienne shushes Medda's good natured laughter and peeks back into the audience. Their eyes meet for a fleeting moment, but then it is broken by a tug and a gasp.

"Vienne, get in formation! We're on in thirty seconds." Marie practically shoves her into her place. Skipping on to the stage, a glance to the balcony and disaster nearly befalls the young girl.

_**Flashback**_

"_Da, Da come quickly!" Mathew rushes into the empty theater where his father was practicing a new song with Medda, the faint smell of smoke sneaking after him._

"_Mathew, what's wrong? Where is Tanner?" Thomas catches his oldest son and holds him in front of him._

"_There's no time, you must come!" The boy pulls at his fathers sleeves. Eight year old Vivienne – now affectedly called 'Vienne' by Medda – wanders out from her nap backstage, awoken by the shouts of her brother. _

"_Mathew what happened?" Thomas forces the boy to stand still. He holds him by the arm and waits for an answer._

"_One of the machines in the factory started a fire. I couldn't find him! I looked and looked but someone dragged me out. I looked for him with the other boys but he wasn't there. I couldn't find him, Da! I couldn't find him!" Mathew lets a few tears fall._

Vienne opens the trapdoor to the roof and gulps the night air, trying to steady herself. A tear finds its way down her cheek as she looks to the stars.

"Why? Why did you take Tanner away from me? Why did you put a boy in the audience that looks so much like him on my first night?" Tears of an old hurt were stinging her eyes, threatening to overcome her once again. Losing Tanner had been more difficult then losing her mother. The only thing she remembered of her Ma was her lullaby, but the memories of Tanner filled her mind every night while she tossed in her bed.

The show had ended; Vienne could hear the rowdy talk from the street below. Wishing once again for the pain to go away, she turned to go back down the trapdoor. Sighing she looks up and stops dead. The boy looks so much like Tanner it hurt.

"Can I help you?" She tries to keep her voice steady.

"Vivvy, I'm sorry. I had to."

**Ok, I know it's short but that's the best place to leave it, Cliffhanger! I know there terrible but that's life R&R please? **


	3. Lost and Found

**Hi again! Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far…I have ****.**

"Lost and Found"

"I'se sorry, Vivvy. I'se knows it hoit when I'se left but I'se had ta." Tanner holds out his arms, hoping for a hug.

"But why?" The hurt eight year old, comes to the surface and pours out. Vienne runs into her brother's arms happy that it was really him. Tanner holds his sister for the first time in five years.

"Tanner why did you leave?"

"I'se 'ad too, Vivvy. You'se knows t'at Mat'ew and I'se never got along; it just got woise as we – and you'se – got old'a. Nuddin' I'se ever did was good 'nough for 'im. Not'ing I'se did wit' you'se was right. He's was just jealous t'at we'se was buddies, I'se guess." Tanner takes off his bluish gray newsie hat and runs his fingers through his hair. "When t'e fire 'appened, I'se saw a chance to get away and I'se took it. I'se knew it would hoit you'se but I'se couldn't stay any lon'a. Please try to understand, Vivvy."

"I know that Mathew didn't like you being alone with me, that he wanted to watch me. But you left me all alone." Vienne remembers all the nights she lay awake wishing to have him back.

"I'se never left ya, I was out side t'e windda every night, listenin' to you'se sing Ma's lullaby. I watched ova ya, Vivvy. Even t'ough you'se couldn' see me, I'se still t'ere, watchin' over ya." Tanner tugs on a loose curl and watches as it springs back in to place. "When I'se 'ear you'se was woikin' at Medda's I knew t'at I'd hadda come 'n see ya foist perfoimance."

"Medda let me become a chorus girl." Vienne hugs her brother again not believing that he is really there. "Where have you been? If you've been close enough to watch me, what have you been doing?"

Tanner puffs his chest out slightly, "I'm da leada of t'e 'hattan newsies."

* * *

Vienne wiggles down into her blankets and releases a happy sigh. She loved this time of bed, where the warmth of the woolen blanket begins to share and the body relaxes. She looks out her window at the stars, humming her mother's lullaby.

* * *

Sunlight dances through window casting a moving shadow as the breeze flutters the curtains. Vienne stretches with closed eyes, and smiles from the warmth on her face. Her eyes open, suddenly remembering what was going to happen today. Scrambling out of bed, she tugs on her skirt and shoes, skipping into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her Da and Mathew. Slicing bread and frying bacon, Vienne hums wondering how long before the smell of coffee brings her family out of bed. Drawers opening and closing signal Vienne to serve the food and pour the morning magic. The boys come out of the room and sit down before heading off to work.

Vienne skips out of the apartment, promising to clean the breakfast table when she comes home. Heading down the street she turns walking to 'The World' distribution office. She smiles as she sees the boy she was meeting walking up to her.

"Tanner, where is everyone?" Standing on her tiptoes she gives her brother a hug.

"Most are still out sellin', we'se is gonna meet t'em latah at Tibby's." He grabs her hand and leads her around his city, like she had led him around so many years ago.

"Tanner, where are we going?" Vienne follows him to a street corner and waits for him to explain.

"Carryin' da Bannah." He winks at her and starts waving papers in the air. "Priceless diamond necklace stolen in deadly break-in! Are you safe?"

* * *

The chime of a bell causes the turning of a dozen or so heads of those sitting in a small diner in Manhattan. The Newsies give a shout of greeting to their fearless leader. Grabbing Vienne's hand, Tanner leads her over to a tiny red head with piercing green eyes, who followed Vienne with a death glare as they approach her.

"Hiya Whistlah, who's dis?" The spitfire looks Vienne up and down, raising an eyebrow. Vienne shies away slightly behind Tanner.

"Ruby, dis is Vivienne, me baby sistah."

Ruby relaxes and a smile spreads to her lips.

"Vivvy, dis is me goil, Ruby." He offers a hand to Ruby and pulls her up next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby." Vienne offers her hand, the turning to Tanner questions what Ruby had called him.

Tanner smiles, "Whistlah is me newsie name, because I'se always is whistlin'."

Ruby reaches across Whistler and pulls Vienne into the booth behind her, placing Vienne between herself and Whistler.

** Ruby's POV **

Ruby looks sideways at Whistler's little sister and wonders how she can still look so innocent after living in this town, let alone working in a theater. Her first impression was how small she looked. Ruby knew about small, at 4'11" she had been pushed around when she was a child, but now that she was older, the boys knew better. Ruby decided that she would teach Vienne that it wasn't how short you were it was how small your attitude was and she could tell that Vienne had a small attitude. Whistler was pointing out the other newsies to her, Blink, Race, his soon to be second, Cowboy, and the new kid, Mush. Ruby knew that Whistler was thinking of retiring from being a newsies and getting a real job. She also knew that he had been looking for a replacement to be his second in command and that Cowboy fit the bill perfectly.

** Vienne's POV **

Vienne looked across the table at the boys that Tanner had lived with for the last five years; they all seemed nice and happy to meet her. Vienne sees Ruby look up at the clock and grimace.

"Vivvy, wouldja let me out? I'se gotta go back ta woik."

Tanner and Vienne scoot out to release Ruby from the back corner. Vienne watches Tanner walk her out and kiss her before she hurries off. He walks back in and sits back down next to her.

"What d'ya think a' Ruby?" Tanner turns to face his sister. Vienne thinks about the young woman she just met. She smiles at the feisty girl in her memory and looks slyly up at her brother.

"I think she'll be good for you. You two make a good pair."

* * *

"Now, you's can' let da boys push ya around. Stand ya ground." Ruby swaggers toward Vienne, who was sitting with her ankles crossed on a bench in Central Park the next day. Tanner had asked her not to tell Da or Mathew about him yet. "Foist thing foist, don' sit like dat, ya look like a priss."

Vienne uncrosses her legs, keeping her knees together.

Ruby sighs but leaves that be. "Ok, you'se can' take mistreatmen' off a' nobody. If you'se give in 'nd act soft, dey'll walk all ovah you'se."

Vienne nods meekly, trying to picture herself standing up like that to a boy.

"Vivvy, you'se gotta list'n ta me, dis is da most impoitant t'ing." Ruby waits till she thinks she has Vienne's full attention. "One, don' cross Spot Conlon, two, don' take mistreating off a' no one, three, don' cross Spot Conlon."

**Ok, ok, I know that it's short…again. But I didn't what to drag out nonsense to fill it out. R & R….please and thank you **


	4. Attitude and Protection

**Hello everyone! I am very sorry for taking so long!**

** Vivienne POV **

Vivienne watches Ruby as she uses her elbow to fight one of the newsies. Ruby had been trying for a month to teach her how to fight but Vienne had not developed an attitude that Ruby was satisfied with. Mush blocks a punch and jumps out the way of Ruby's kick.

"Vivvy, you try." Ruby looks over at the girl sitting primly in a crate in the Manhattan alley. Vienne stands and nervously walks over to the newsies, standing back.

"Okay, d'ya 'member how t' use ya elbows?"

Vienne nods and gently takes a lifts her elbow in the motion that Ruby taught her. As she finishes, Vienne hears Ruby sigh.

"Did I do it wrong?" Vienne looks at the frustrated red head.

"No, you'se did it right, but it was pathetic." Ruby walks over to her and sets a hand on her shoulder. "D'ya know what I'se tryin' to teach ya?" Ruby waits for a nod. "I'se tryin' ta teach you'se how **not** ta get pushed around. But you'se has ta show da guys wid ya attitude t'at ya won' allow t'em to push you'se around."

Vienne bites her lip and looks up. "I'm sorry Ruby, I'm trying, really I am."

Ruby sighs and drops her arm on Vienne's shoulders. "I'se knows Vivvy, but c'n you'se try a li'l hahdah?"

Vienne nods and tries swinging at Mush with more vigor. Mush dodges the elbow easily and waits for her next move. Shadowing Ruby, Vienne tries to show some attitude.

None of the children notice the sun as it slips behind the buildings of Manhattan, or the last whistle of the factories letting out their captives. The shadows of the setting sun against the building grow, unnoticed until Vienne saw a group of men walk past the alley.

"It's after sunset!" Vienne scrambles off her crate and speed out into the street. Ignoring the calls of Ruby and Mush, She runs as fast as she can to Medda's. Bursting through the backstage door, rushing into the near empty dressing room she clamors into tonight's costume. Opening the door she is greeted by panting friends. Pointing to the curtain that would lead them to the house seating, Vienne takes her place behind Marie nearly gasping for air. Marie turns and shakes her head in disproval before skipping onto the stage.

Looking out at the audience for Mush and Ruby, a pair of piercing blue eyes stops her searching. Missing a step Vienne slips back into her place in line and steals a quick glance at the boy, who was grinning at her mistake, blue eyes laughing.

"He's here!" Marie whispers to anyone who could hear her, as they make a turn. Fans over their faces, flirting with the audience, Vienne turns to the dancer.

"Who is here?"

"Oh, child," Fans wave at the men hooting in the audience, then back over their mouths. "The same one we told you about earlier, the King of Brooklyn."

A short jig ends the dance and the girls sashay off the stage and begin their gossip. With only one dance that night, Vienne slips away to the dressing room before the other girls descend in mass. Slipping back into her blouse and skirt, she sneaks around to the back of the audience, half trying to find Ruby and Mush, half trying to find the boy with the blue eyes. Unable to recognize anyone in the dim theater, Vienne walks out into the lobby. She plays with the hem on her skirt as she sits down on the worn velvet carpet of the 'Grand Stair Case'. Listening to the last notes being play on the piano by her Da, Vienne jumps up, terrified of being caught in the exiting group of men from the house seating. Running down the narrow hallway past the dressing rooms, she bursts out the side door into the dark alleyway. Stumbling down the cluttered pavement, Vienne happens upon something she wasn't supposed to see.

At the other end of the alley two large boys were soaking a much smaller newsie. Horrified, Vienne was in shock. Unable to make her feet move she watches as the small child receive a beating. An outcry from the boy stirs something deep inside of Vienne and quick glance at his face revels that he is a Manhattan Newsie. Not one she knew well but one all the same. Rags had just joined the Newsies, making him one of the youngest at 7. Anger at the mistreatment of a mere child stirs in Vienne as she takes a few determined steps forward.

"Leave him be." A stern feminine fills the alley making one of the large scabbers turn slightly. Seeing the petite brown haired girl, he begins to laugh.

"Don' worry sweetheaht, you'se'll get ya toin soon." Turning back to the child, he lands a punch to Rags' stomach.

Vienne takes three more steps. "I said, leave him be."

The scabbers look at each other and throw the boy down turning to a prettier prey. Rags wastes no time in crawling away around the alley into the street. Still angry at what they had done, Vienne faces the boys just in time to get pinned to the wall, two hands on her throat.

Ruby had always known that Vienne was soft and never had a doubt in her mind that at lease one time Vienne would be grabbed and shoved against a wall. So in preparation for that, getting out of hold was the first thing that Ruby taught her.

Vienne reaches up, grabs the scabber's thumbs and pulls them away from her throat while forcing her knee outward, hitting anything she could. This resulted in the young man grunting and dropping, momentarily to a knee. Taking the moment, Vienne slams the side of her fist in to the upper middle of his back and kneeing him in the face. Shock covers the other boys face as anger continued to pour out of Vienne as she turns to face him. Not giving him time to plan his move, she gives him a left punch, right punch, right elbow that bloodies his nose and promises a shiner. Angered by this girl showing him up, the boy stands to his full height, towering over Vienne, who suddenly becomes very timid.

"You'se gonna be sorry." He cracks his neck and takes heavy steps toward her.

"You'se gonna be sorry if'n you'se lay one fingah on 'er." A slender boy steps out of the shadows pointing a sling shot at the man towering over Vienne. A gray cap hid most of his face but the attacker knew who he was without having to see him.

"Stay outta t'is Conlon." He takes another step forward, Vienne cowards and tries to hide behind a crate.

A sudden movement, a _thwap_ and a yelp from her attacker as he reaches a hand up to his neck gives Vienne just enough time to sink down behind a crate, out of sight. Her attacker turns toward the King of Brooklyn.

"Conlon!" The thug staggers toward him and takes a swing. The agile youth easily moves out of the way and lands a punch on the jaw. Growling the thug takes another swing, missing, getting a hit that promised a shiner. The two circle, one with a scowl on his face the other with a smirk. Another punch thrown, hitting only air followed by a hook that finds its mark. An angry thug and a bored king face off once again. Spot Conlon takes out his gold tipped cane and finishes the fight.

A heavy fall, a pause and light footsteps make tears of fear and exhaustion slip down Vienne's cheeks. A face appears over the crate and she looks up into piercing blue eyes, and something tugs her back to a distant memory or perhaps, a dream she once had.

"Why you'se cryin'?" the sly grin slips into a well known smirk as the King of Brooklyn offers her a hand up. Vienne took it, at a loss for works of what had just happened. "We's should cheese it before t'ey's come to." She follows her rescuer meekly down the alley, back to Medda's.

The alley begins to echo with the sound of running feet. Blue eyes scan their position in the alley, noticing the uneven meeting of two building large enough for a girl to hide in. Dragging her over to the crevasse he unceremonially shoves her into it then stands between her and the oncoming strangers. His battle ready body relaxes and his smirk returns.

"Hi ya Whistler." Spot rests his hand on the top of his cane and shifts his weight to one foot.

"Spot, one of me boidies told me's me kid sista was in t'e alley and two scabbers were gettin' in'erested. 'ave you'se hoid anyt'in'?" Whistler was out of breath and in a hurry. A glance to the side and a jerk of a thumb from Spot and Whistler has Vienne wrapped in a hug a moment later. Pulling back, he gives her a once over. Relieved she wasn't hurt; he turns to the King of Brooklyn. Spitting in his hand, he offers it to Spot, who in turn does the same and the two shake.

"I owe you'se one Conlon." Whistler pulls Vienne under his arm and leads the group out of the alley.

**Well…what do you think? Do you like it? Is it too short? Not moving fast enough? Too fast? The cute fluff will come I promise! (that's my favorite part ****) R and R please and t'ank you!**


	5. Nickname and Permission

**Ok, you are all going to hate me but I'm hoping to end the story in 3-5 chapters so it's going to move along rather quickly….sorry. Please don't kill me!**

*I don't own Disney's Newsies!*

Vienne trembles as she looks out at the stage from behind the curtain. Her cream dress was covered in more lace then she though was needed but Medda insisted on. The butterflies in her stomach were multiplying as the seconds ticked by. Vienne felt someone walk up behind her and arms wrap around her shoulders.

"You'se gonna do great Vivvy." Whistler gave his sister a quick hug then ran to the balcony to watch.

* * *

Sinking down in one of the worn velvet seats next to Ruby, Whistler looks over at Spot. Spot was, at the moment, lost in his own world. Whistler glances at the young leader. He was glaring at the stage, without seeing or the normal hard coldness in his eyes. Every now and then he would touch a small mound in his jacket pocket as if making sure it was still there.

* * *

Vienne looks in horror as Medda announces Vienne from the stage and motions her on. Vienne takes a gulp of air and walks on stage. The first time Vienne had walked on this stage to perform was as a dancer, now a year later, at fourteen Vienne talks to the stage to sing.

Walking to center stage it is all she can do not to trip. Looking up at the balcony where she knew Whistler and Ruby were sitting. She blinks against the lights, unable to see them. Looking down at the edge of the stage, Vienne could see the new leader of the Manhattan newsies. Jack "Cowboy" Kelly was the reason she was on the stage singing tonight. Whistler had officially past on the title of leader to his second-in-command, and Medda in her generosity to the newsies had decided to give both the boys a party. Whistler had then asked Vienne if she would sing for them, if it had been anyone but him she would have declined. Hearing the starting notes from her father, she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to sing but nothing comes out. Turning pink, she feels the butterflies in her stomach morph into a twisting dread.

Looking down at the newsboys, Cowboy catches her eye and gives her a reassuring smile. Being able to see the boy that was rapidly becoming a brother, gives her a boost of confidence.

Turning to her Da she nods, asking him to start the song again. The first notes begin and Vienne's sweet voice fills the theatre.

_In soft morning glow_

_when doves start their cooing_

_Children play 'neath the willow_

_Mother smiles from her viewing_

_Wishing aster all summer and snow_

_Children would stay not to grow_

_But when boys come wooing_

_Mother knows doves are cooing_

_Their sweet summer lullaby_

_oh, when the doves are cooing_

* * *

Spot looks up from the object he was looking at and stares at the stage in disbelief. Leaning forward in his seat, he stares intently at Vienne as she sings. Fingering the object in his pocket, Spot glances at Whistler, analyzing his friend. Turning his attention back to the girl he had only talked to a few times, he slips out of the balcony and escapes to the roof.

Once in the roof, Spot runs a hand through his hair, trying to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

Vienne lets the last note waver in the silent theater. The normally rambunctious newsies were strangely silent. Vienne made a quick curtsy then ran off the stage and up the fire escape. A loud noise began to fill the theater but Vienne was too scared to go find out why, besides, she knew that they were all shouting about how terrible it was.

Placing her back against the brick wall surrounding the roof, Vienne slides down until she was sitting on the cold concrete. Bringing her knees up, she buries her face in her arms and lets the tears of shame and disappointment fall. She didn't hear the soft crunch of approaching feet or notice the newsie sit down beside her until he spoke.

"Hey, why you'se cryin'?"

Vienne looked up into the light blue eyes of Brooklyn. Wiping her tears with the base of her palm, sniffing, trying to make her voice steady.

"It was horrible." She wiped her nose. "Everyone hated it!" She once again buries her face in her hands.

"Hey, Dove, look a' me." Spot waits for her to look up. Tapping the back of her hand, he calls her again.

"Dove, look a' me."

Sniffing she looks up once again, green eyes filled with tears threatening to fall.

"What did you call me?"

Smiling down at her Spot moves a little closer, "I'se called ya Dove, 'cause of dat song you'se sang." Whipping a tear off her cheek, he looks down at the now blushing girl. "Da newsies? Dey loved ya singin'"

Sniff, "Really?" Sniff.

Vienne looks up at the boy she really hadn't seen. They had met a few times, at the parties Medda had hosted for the newsies, but even then they had never really spoken. Looking up at him now, something tugged at the back of her mind. It was as if she knew him.

"Really." Standing up, Spot offers her his hand and pulls her up. "Ya know, you'se should go back down there's an' greet ya lovin' audience."

"You really think they liked it?" Sniff. She looks up into eyes that were so familiar, yet she could not place them.

"Yeah, I'se do."

* * *

The next day, Vienne hurries to get her chores done. Running out the door, she bursts into Tibby's diner and is greeted with an outcry from the newsies. Unable to stay after the performance the night before, the newsies had agreed to congratulate her the next day. Kid Blink was the first to reach her, therefore the first one to smother her in a hug.

"Vivs, dat was 'mazin'! Who knew you'se could sing like dat?" the hardly audible voice of Blink tells her proudly.

"Hey, Blinks! give 'er some space ta breathe!" Cowboy calls from the back of the diner. Blink pulls back and Vienne can once again see the rest of the boys. After hugs from all the boys, she goes and sits down next to Ruby. Smiling at her spitfire friend, she receives a warm hug and a wink. Feeling the seat move beside her, Vienne turns as Cowboy drapes an arm over her shoulders.

"I'se proud a' ya, Vivvy." Jack gives her shoulders a light squeeze.

The bell over the door sounds, and Cowboy looks over to see who was late. Spot saunters over to their table and leans on his cane, smirk on his face.

"Jacky-boy, at least call 'er by 'er pro'er name." Spot looks down at, the now blushing girl.

Cowboy looks over at Vienne,

"Does ya 'ave a newsie name, Viv?"

Vienne looks down, smiling and gives Cowboy a slight nod as she plays with the edges of her sleeves.

"Well, what is it?" Mush asks from across the table.

"It's Dove." Spot looks down at the girl he had named.

* * *

Whistler sinks down in one of the two chairs in his tiny apartment after a long day of working in the factory. Hearing a knock on the door, he gets up, sighing.

"Spot?" A little surprised by the visit, Whistler opens the door wider to allow the young leader to enter. "Ta what do I owe dis honor? Is everyt'ing goin' alright?"

The two leaders spit shake and sit at the table.

"Yeah, Whis'ler, everyt'ing goin' smooth like. But I, uh, I'se gotta question for ya." Spot takes off and fiddles with his hat. "Whis'ler I'se know's you an' Dove 'ave a fadder but I'm gonna ask you." Taking a deep breath Spot looks at the man he respected. "May I poisue a relationship wit' ya sistta?"

Whistler tries to hold back his surprise but Spot notices the slight balk at his question. Thinking carefully, Whistler attempts to answer the question he never expected to hear.

"Spot, I'se t'anks ya for yoir coinsideration 'bout askin' 'bout Vivvy an's I want ya t' know dat I'se really respect ya, bein' t'e youngest leadda in da his'ry a' newsies but don't cha t'ink you's an' Vivvy are a little young?"

Spot had become the Brooklyn Leader over a year ago when he was just fourteen, now at fifteen he had more respect then any leader before him. It hadn't been easy, either. Earning respect was more difficult for him because of how young his was and because of his size. He was on the smaller side but he was quick and scrappy, Spot learned to demand respect and how to keep it. But now he was asking for something he rarely asked for, permission.

"How old's were you w'en you's asked Ruby ta be your goil?" Spot knew that Whistler had been sixteen when Ruby had finally given in and agreed to be his girl.

Whistler gives Spot a look, sighing. He knew Spot would be sixteen in four months. It wasn't like he didn't like Spot or didn't think that it would work out. It was he did think it would work out, but he wasn't sure if Vivvy would be able to be a leader's girl.

"I'se wouldn't ask her ta be me goil right away, Whis'ler. But I'se jus' wanna make soir dat it's ok dat I'se do." Spot watches the eighteen year old struggle with his answer.

"Spot, it ain't dat, I'se don' trus' ya or dat I'se don' t'ink you'se an' Vivvy would do well's togedda, 'cause I'se do. It's jus', I's dunno if she coul' be da goil offa leadda." He pauses to see how Spot will take this. Holding up his hand to Spot's protest, Whistler sighs, "I'se not shoir Vivvy had da attitude ta be a leadda's goil, letta lone fo' Brooklyn."

Spot gives Whistler his trade mark smirk from when he came from Ireland.

"Don' worry 'bout Dove, I'se woun' let anyt'ink happen to her."

**A/N: Thank you to HamandCheese for checking grammar, and the accent! Please Review!**


	6. Pursuin' his goil

**Well, I have plotted out what is going to happen so hopefully the update won't be so far apart. Seeing as one person added Morning Dove to their alert list but NO ONE reviewed the last TWO chapters, I don't know how long I will take to post the next chapter….. Ok, well here is the next chapter.**

"Pursuing His Goil"

Spot watches as Dove dances across the stage with the other chorus girls. His blue eyes following the teen dressed in green. Spinning his cane in front of him, he wonders how she will respond. The girls flirt offstage, all the girls except Dove who merely walks respectfully off. Taking this as his cue, Spot leaves the balcony and makes his way to the stage door. The other dancing girls make their way out of the theatre, all gushing at him, but Dove does not leave. Frowning, Spot walks in to the theatre and pokes around. Knocking on one of the dressing room door, he waits to see if anyone would answer. The door opens a crack and Medda peeks out.

"Spot, vhat are you doing here?"

"'suse me, Medda, but 'ave you seen Dove anyw'ere round 'ere?" Spot tips his hat in greeting.

"Who is Dove?" The owner of the theatre asks confused.

"You'se 'probly know 'er as Vienne."

Medda's face lights up in recognition. "Ah," She winks at him. "My little lucky charm usually goes up to the roof after she is done with a show." Pointing to the fire escape outside a nearby window, Medda smiles, almost gleefully. Tipping his hat, Spot saunters over to the window and easily swings out on to the metal structure. As he reaches the top of the building, Spot see the young teen sitting against the chimney looking up at the stars.

"Min' if I sit's wit' you'se?"

Dove jumps as a voice pulls her back down to earth. Looking up from where she was sitting she saw Spot Conlon looking down. Nodding slightly, she watches as he sits down next to her. Dove looks shyly over at the newsies that had named her. Glancing back up at the stars, she sighs happily.

"Aren't they beautiful?" She sighs again.

Spot glances over at her then up at the stars not really looking at them. "Yeah, they'se are." He looks back over at her, and licks his lips. "Hey Dove, was you going to head home?"

Dove looks over at him, and raises an eyebrow. "Yes, I was planning on it." She tells him slowly. She watches as he gets up and stands in front of her.

"Miss Dove, may I escort you home?" Spot offers his hand, bowing slightly at the waist.

Dove blushes slightly, but rests her hand on top of his as she stands. "Why yes you may Mr. Conlon"

The two teens climb down the fire escape, Spot lifting her down off the last step, gaining a blushing 'thank you'. The cool night air gave relief to the heat that was a New York day. The street lights were lit casting a soft yellow glow on the quiet street. The pair walked in silence for a few block, unaware of what to say.

Spot glanced over at Dove, smirking as she shied away from a drunken man stumbling down the alley. Slipping behind her, Spot put himself between her and the wavering drunk.

"Don't worry, Dove. I'll protect ya." Spot puffs his chest out just slightly, proud of his unbeaten record. Dove smiles slightly and nods her thanks.

"Spot, if you wouldn't mind me asking, why did you want to walk me home?" Dove turns her soft green eyes up towards him. She was unable to fathom why he would take an interest in her when there were so many beautiful dancers at Medda's that would kill for a chance to have Spot Conlon walk them home. Spot merely looked sideways at her and smirked. It was much more fun to see her confused then to tell her the reason why. The conversation lapses back into silence as the turn on to her street. As Dove stops before a three story building Spot stands beside her leaning on his cane.

"Hey, Dove, next week t'e boys are throwin' me a birt'day party at the Lodging House, I was wonderin' if you would come?" His cool blue eyes, slightly emotionless, but Dove saw slight uncertainty in them. Tugging at her sleeve she looks up at him.

"Will the 'Hatten boys be there?" Dove used the term of endearment unknowing it was a slang version of her city.

Smirking at her nervous habit, he nods once, waiting for her answer.

"Then I suppose it would be alright if I went. What time should I be at the Lodging House?" Green meets blue as Spot looks down at the quiet girl beside him.

"It'll be in Brooklyn, I'll pick you up at Medda's at seven." Bowing at the waist Spot touches his hat before walking away.

Dove looks in wonder as he set off with a purpose down the dimly lit street. Turning, Dove walks up the steps to the door.

Spot stopped as he turned the corner and leaned against it, watching, waiting to make sure Dove made it inside the building safely.

Dove smiled as she was greeted with the rousing cries of the Newsies upon her entrance into Tibby's. Sliding into the booth next to Cowboy, Dove happily took a sip of the root beer he was drinking, as was their tradition followed by a good natured scowl.

"How's ya doin' Dove?" Racetrack called from the other side of the table, just before shoving a bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"I'm doing well, Race. How are you? How did you do at the races yesterday?" Dove feels Cowboy slings his arm over her shoulder, making her feel like one of the group.

"You know that hot tip I told you'se about? No one told the horse." Race frowned as he took another huge bite of his meal.

"Dove!" The happy call from Mush as he entered the restaurant made Dove turn and grin at the boy who was crawling over the back on the booth to sit next to her. Making room for Mush, Dove scooted closer to Cowboy, who in turn scowled at Mush who was the cause of him sitting on the edge of the booth.

"How did your show go last night Dove, I'm sorry I missed it, but I hadn't sold all my papes yet." Mush' sweet grin was unashamed and full of wonder. He was one of the boys that Dove had gotten to know very well along with Cowboy, Race and Boots.

"It went well, nothing out of the ordinary happened, except," Dove stopped pondering what had happened after the show. But by stopping without finishing it caused every other conversation of the newsies within hearing to end, to hear what had happened.

Cowboy was the first to break the silence. "What happened? Did someone do somthin' to my'se kid sista?" Cowboy, as leader of the newsies felt very responsible for the groups 'kid sista'

"Yeah, did somethin' happen Dove?" Mush looked at the girl with a worried look.

"No, nothing bad happened, it's just, that, Spot Conlon asked to walk me home." Dove waited for the chatter to start up again as her honorary brother realized that she was, in fact, unharmed. But the room stayed deathly silent. Dove looked to Cowboy, who had a guarded expression. She then turned to Race who was openly gawking, and finally Mush who was wearing a look of horror on his face.

"Was that bad? Should I not have let him?" Dove turns a scared face toward Cowboy.

Cowboy looks down at Dove for the first time as a teenager. He noticed what Spot did, she was pretty, very pretty. But she was also innocent, too innocent for Brooklyn. Cowboy decided he needed to go visit his neighboring bough.

"Nah, Dove, you'se was ok lettin' 'im walk you 'ome. Jus' so long as he didn' try any funny business wit' you." Cowboy could see her relax upon hearing she was in the right.

"No, Cowboy, he was very respectful. He did ask me to go with him to his birthday party though. He said that you would be there." Dove reached over and gently took one of Racetrack's fries.

"Oh, really? Well that was migh'y nice of Spot to offer, migh'y nice indeed."

"Well if it ain't Jacky boy, what do I owe this pleasure?" Spot jumped off the crate tower he had been sitting on and landed nimbly in front of Cowboy. Spitting in his hand he offers it to the other leader. Cowboy returns the shake but does so slowly.

"What, is sumt'ing the matta, Cowboy?" Spot eyes the tall boy, Jack was never usually this stand offish.

"You'se walked Dove home from Medda's last night?" Cowboy wasn't going to skirt around the subject, he wanted to know what Spot was up to and he wanted to know now. Spot raised an eyebrow at him, then smirled.

"So what if I did?"

Spot's smirk left as Cowboy grabbed the front of his shirt.

"This is what, I don't want to see my litta sista hoit, got it? Now I respect ya Spot, but if she sheds so much as one tear you'se gonna regret it, you hear me?" Cowboy drilled his eyes into Spots as he waited for an answer. Spot's eyes lighten as his anger rises. Glaring at Cowboy, even if he was mad, he had to give him some props. No one grabbed Spot Conlon, and Cowboy knew that. He also knew, that Spot could soak him, but he decided that getting his point across about his position on Dove was more important and Spot could respect that. Brushing Cowboy off his shirt, Spot stands at his full height.

"Don't worry Jacky boy, I intend to keep Dove safe and sound."

Cowboy raises his eyebrow, but decides that Spot's word is good enough.

"What are you planin' Spot? Walkin' her home, invitin' her to you'r party, what are you up too?"

But all Cowboy got in response was Spot's trade mark smirk, but this time it danced in his eyes.

Medda watched the flustered girl discard dress after dress. Smiling to herself she wondered how long this would go on before she asked for help.

"Medda, I don't know what to wear!" Dove turned toward the middle aged woman with a look of sheer panic. "I can't find anything. Can you help?" Hope begins to rise as Medda walks to the other end of the costume room and pulls out a light green frock. It was simple with very little cream lace, only a little trimming the bottom of the skirt, sleeves and neckline.

"Here, go change into this." Handing her the dress Medda shoos the girl behind the curtain before picking us a little black kohl for her eyes.

Spot glanced up at the stage door, he had knocked twice already and was about to knock again when it swung open. Standing in the doorway, surrounded by the soft glow of the candles, was Dove. Her brown curls were piled loosely on top of her head and her eyes were very lightly lined in kohl, emphasizing them.

Now Spot Conlon wasn't someone who was ever at a loss for words and had a witty remark for every situation, except this one. Spot Conlon had been rendered speechless.

Medda offered Dove a black cape to ward off the incoming fog, which pulled Spot out of his gaping. Taking the cape from Medda, Spot held it for Dove to put on. With a soft 'thank you' he offered his arm for her to take. Medda smiled as the two walked off in the night.

"You'se look beautiful tonight, Dove." Spot looked down once again at the shy, yet blooming teen beside him. Glancing up, wonder filled her eyes.

"Really, you think so?"

"Yes, I do." Spot stopped just in front of the Brooklyn Lodging House. "Now Dove, later in the night it might get a bit wild but whenever you'se wanna leave, you'se just tell me and I'll walk you home, alright?"

Dove looked up at him wither big, green, trusting eyes and nodded silently. Pushing open the front door a loud shout went up from the Newsies wishing the leader a happy birthday.

Spot had been right, the party had gotten a little wild as the night got later, mostly the cause of the Bronx bring liquor for the celebration. Dove had quietly slipped out onto the roof and was enjoying the stars. Wrapping her cloak more closely around her, Dove leans against the chimney, sighing.

"Did it get to loud for you'se?" Spot looks down at the quiet beauty. Dove looks up at him and smiles slightly, somehow she felt safe with him around.

"It was a little noisy." She scoots over so he can sit down next to her. As Spot sits down, dove holds out a small package. Taking it from her Spot examines it.

"What is it?"

Dove giggles softly, "It's your birthday gift, silly."

Spot looks over at her, he hadn't been expecting this. Slowly his unties the blue ribbon from the brown paper package. Unfolding the paper, he reveals a dark blue shirt. Pulling it out, Spot Conlon was once again speechless.

"I wanted to make you something practical, something you could use. I didn't know what else you could use, but a shirt is always practical." Dove watched as she examined the button holes and cuffs. Running his fingers along the collar, he turned at looked at her, his eye a deep ocean blue.

"Thank you." It was all he could say, no one had given him anything like this since he came to New York.

"You're welcome."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Spot cleared his throat.

"Dove, I'se have somet'in' I wanna ask you'se."

Dove turned away from the night sky and focused on the leader next to her.

"Yes?"

"Will you'se be me goil?"

Spot saw the shock in her eyes, she hadn't expected this. Spot became nervous.

Dove looks at the tough leader. This, now, young man who women of all age threw themselves at, who was the leader of one of the toughest boughs in the city and was known for being the 'King of Brooklyn' wanted her to be his girl? As she looked at him sitting there becoming more nervous by the second she knew what her answer would be.

"Yes, Spot. I'll be your girl."

Spot couldn't help that his smirk grew into a true smile, even if her wanted too.

**Well it certainly has taken me long enough to post this chapter! But you know what comes next, right? You push the little button that say**s **'reviw' and make me a very happy writer **


	7. A Day to remember

**You are all going to hate me…**

"A Day to Remember"

Dove hurried off the stage and into the dressing room. Wiggling out of her dress she throws her simple blue dress on Dove glances at herself in the mirror she begins to wipe away the stage make-up. Soon the other girls began to fill the dressing room, Dove groaned that she had not been fast enough. Her stomach hurt already and she was not in the mood to be teased. It was _that_ week of the month and was a pretty bad one.

"Oh, look at little Miss Dove is going on a date." Marie calls out teasingly to the other girls.

Growling softly, Dove continues her task. She and Spot had been dating for three months now and Dove was use to the teasing of the other girls. At first it was rather hard for they teased mercilessly but after Spot found out, suddenly the teasing stopped, except for the occasional light teasing that was being carried out tonight. Finally ready, she skips out the door and stops short in front of her Da.

"Where are you off too?" Thomas looked down at his daughter a faux frown forms on his face.

"I'm going out for the night, don't worry I shall be very safe." Lifting herself on her toes she kisses her father's cheek and sashays to the backdoor.

Spot was waiting for her, like always, but tonight he was wearing his blue shirt that she had made for him. Taking her hand Spot leads her towards Brooklyn. Dove glances over at him as they cross the bridge.

"How late will we be out tonight?" She raises an eye brow

"If you get tired you can always stay at the lodging house you know." Spot looks down at the young woman under his arm. She raises her eye brow, grinning slightly and shakes her head slowly. He told her that every time they had a date in Brooklyn, but he knew she would never stay the night, she was too good.

Spot walked them into a small diner. Dove enjoyed every minute of dinner, she could never remember being so happy. Being with Spot was something that felt so right, so peaceful. It didn't matter is she had a small attitude, Spot's made up for it and no one every even thought of hurting her, Spot's reputation was too well known. With Spot, she had never felt safer. After dinner they took a walk on the empty street. Spot took her hand and they walked in silence. But Dove knew this silence, Spot had something he wanted to say.

"What is it?"

Spot looked down at her. It never stopped amazing him that she always knew. She could read him like a book, no one ever knew what Spot Conlon was thinking, except Dove.

Taking a breath he stops and pulls her around to look at him.

"I wants you to stop working at Medda's." He saw the shock. "I knows you but others don't. Theatre girls don't have good reputations." He eyes turned an odd shade of green, they grew deep forest green. She was getting mad, something that had never happened before. "I knows that you like working there, but you'se Brooklyn's goil now and you's need to keep up her good name."

Dove had never been this angry in her life. First she had a surprise attack from her body, then she was teased now Spot wanted her to quit her job? She tried to keep her voice down.

"Spot, I love working at Medda's I don't want to stop."

Spot was a little uncertain. He had never see Dove upset, let alone mad.

"Now I know that you only want what's best for me, but I hardly thing stopping something I love very much is going to do much harm, and what will I do if I stop? Sit at home all day and so what? Bake cookies?" Her voice had begun to rise, she was good and angry. Spot's temper had begun to flare as well, no one raised their voice to the King of Brooklyn.

"Dove, yous are the goil of a leader, it's not just your reputation, it's Brooklyn's as well, it's – "

"Brooklyn! It's Brooklyn's reputation I'm spoiling, working at Medda's? Well let me tell you, Brooklyn has a reputation that no one could taint because Brooklyn's reputation is already the worst it could be!"

Dove's eye had gone a very deep green and spots had become ice. He was livid. How dare she say that about HIS city?

"Fine." Spot stops off, leaving her insight of the bridge. She knew how to get home. Spot stormed off toward the Lodging House.

Fuming, Dove turns toward the bridge. She got to the foot of the bridge. Closing her eyes she realized what she had just yelled at him. She had attacked him where she knew it would hurt. There were two way to get to Spot Conlon, Dove and Brooklyn. He had only been trying to protect her reputation and Brooklyn, it was his duty. Sighing she turned back to find him, he would have gone back to the lodging house for a smoke. Turning on to the seemingly deserted street Dove didn't see the one person hiding in the shadows.

Spot took on last drag on his cigarette. Something must be wrong, she never got angry. Crushing the small light he climbed down the fire escape and headed toward Manhattan, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Jogging across the bridge he turned and went into the lodging house where he knew she would have gone to get the comfort her 'big brother'. He was actually surprised that Jack hadn't already come to see him. Walking in the front door, he looks around for Dove.

"Hey Spot, what cha doin' in 'Hattan? I'se thought yous and Dove had a date tonight?" Mush looked up at the pale leader.

"She ain't here?" Spot looses blood in his face as Mush confusingly shakes his head. Bolting out the door Spot sprinted across the bridge. The sense of dread was building, he knew full well the reputation of Brooklyn, of what happened in the shadows to pretty young girls that had no escorts. Spot cursed himself .

Dove slips her eyes open just enough to see her attacker swagger out of the alley. She curls into a ball, holding herself, trying to get the energy to pull herself off the cold cobblestone street, the will to stand and go somewhere, anywhere but here. Bruised and broken, Vienne slips her coat back on and realizes that the Newsies wouldn't save her every time, that unless she want the city to take her, she would have to fight back and next time….. No, there will never be a next time.

Spot hears a two toned whistle from a rooftop. He stops, waiting for a direction. Two tones meant someone was hurt, the first signal a Brooklyn Newsies was taught. A second whistle, East. Spot takes off at a hurried pace. A staggering figure with lose brown hair being blown by the cool night breeze turns onto the street in front of him. Spot begins to run. It was Dove. She was cradling her arm and favoring her side.

As Spot got closer he sees her clothes were dirty and had been torn, her hair was undone giving no sign of the carefully pinned bun she always wore. Her eyes were full of pain, fear and unshed tears.

Spot reaches for her but she shrinks away from him, gripping herself tighter, grimacing as she does so. He stops and takes a step back, keeping his arms open. Dove looks up at him focusing on him for the first time. Taking a few shaky steps, she collapses in Spots waiting embrace.

Looking down at her, he see a few tears that escape as she passes out. Pushing down his emotion, Spot gathers her in his arms, thankful she does not feel any pain as her shoulder makes a sickening snap.

Kicking the door to the boarding house open, Spot jerks his head to a newsie who rushes out the door toward Manhattan. Glancing over at his second in command, Blade, as he comes down the stairs, Spot's deadly, emotionless nod tells him to get a doctor. Setting Dove gently down on his bunk, he tries to slip her sullied coat off without causing any more pain. The coat falls open, revealing things that cause Spots stomach to clench. A long string of profanity fills the otherwise quiet room as he gentle moves the torn blouse exposing the coming bruises. He unbuttons her top to uncover her stomach showing one large bruise covering her entire midsection. Under a tear in the waist band of her skirt, close to her hips, were bruised so far as to break the skin causing open wounds. Her arms also showed abuse through tattered sleeves.

Creative cursing greeted the Doctor as he entered the leader of Brooklyn's room. Blade, after hearing Spots monologue, decides not to enter. Without even looking at Spot, the Doctor asks him to leave the room.

Spot glares at him "If you think I'm going to leave her alone after this, you have another thing coming." He faces the doctor, jaw set. The doctor sighs in defeat.

An icy blue stare follows the doctor's every movement as he feels for broken bones. Satisfied that there were no broken ribs, he begins to examine her shoulders and arms.

"When I picked her up her shoulder make a sound it shouldn't have." Spot shifts his gaze from the doctor to the girl in his bed. The doc feels both shoulders, rolling them gently.

"It seems the right shoulder had been dislocated. When you picked her up it merely pop it back into place." The doc signs and gathers up his things. "I can't do much. There were no broken bones and you reset her shoulder. She was lucky."

Spot scoffs. "Lucky?"

The doc accepts the few coins Spot could give him. "Yes, she isn't dead."

Crouching next to the bed, Spot lets the doctor find his own way out. Jack would be there soon with Whistler and Ruby. He brushes a stray hair out of her face, seeing her like this, knowing he had left her alone, his emotions begin to break the wall he had put up. A few heavy curses slip out as he stands, fuming with rage. For the first time he lets himself think about what someone had done to her, what some man had done to his girl. Kneeling beside her he slips he hand under her neck, rests his forehead against hers and whisper to her as she lay closed off, hiding, unhearing to the world.

"I'll kill whoever did this to you, Dove. I swear I'll kill them."

It wasn't long before Cowboy, Whistler and Ruby burst into Spot's room. Ruby rushes to Dove's side and looks her over, while Cowboy grabs Spot by his shirt and pins him to the wall. Whistler joins Cowboy, unable to look at his sister.

"What have you done?" Whistler asks threateningly low. Spot doesn't fight Jack but doesn't look at Whistler either. All he does is watch Dove breath.

Jack shakes him, "What happened?"

Spot pushes Jack away and looks at him with flashing eyes.

"I left her alone!" Spot shouts at the angry brother, his face full of loathing. "I left her alone." His voice now down to a whisper, "That's what happened."

Ruby walked up to Spot at stood as tall as she could. "Tell me exactly how she got hurt, Spot Conlon, or I swear you will be in need of a doctor."

Spot looked down at the shaking red head.

"We had a fight and I walk home. When I went back o 'Hattan to make sure she wasn't to mad at me, I realized she never made it home. She was found in an alley. Some man had-" Spot wasn't sure he could say it. "Had attacked her."

Jack had Spot against the wall in the blink of an eye. "Yous left her alone in Brooklyn? You of all people should-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Spot was out of Jack's grasp in a second, shouting angry at himself for letting this happen. "Don't you think I know that I hadn't lost my temper she wouldn't be here? That she wouldn't be hurt? I know!"Storming around the room he stops beside the bed. "Don't you think I know that if I hadn't left her she wouldn't have gotten raped?"

**I told you, you were going to hate me. It will get better I promise**


	8. Fears and Sorrows

**Ok, I've gotten reviews and that makes me a happy writer! I also have gotten new followers, so Hello! I hope you enjoy :)**

Spot watched as Dove tossed and turned all night. A bottle of Irish whiskey next to him, barely touched but still available, as he saw the nightmares take his girl. Her eyes darted back and forth under her eyelids, searching for a way out of her dream but stuck, trapped in her own mind. Whistler and Cowboy were in the next room, each on a bunk. Ruby had been the hardest one to convince to leave. Spot knew that there was tight bond between girls, especially between the few girl newsies, but he hadn't anticipated how hard it had been to persuade Ruby that nothing was going to get to Dove in Spot's room. Finally alone Spot had dug around in his trunk, something very few newsies had, and found the whiskey.

Dawn was just breaking when Dove slid her eyes open. The soft light was still bright for her eyes, but soon she started looking around. Panic began to set in. Where was she? She had never been to this place and where was the man?

Spot glanced over at Dove, eyes red from the spirits and lack of sleep, and saw her looking around his room. He knew it would be new to her, as she would never come up with him. Pushing himself off the chair, he takes a few unsteady steps toward the bed.

Dove turned as she heard someone walking close-by. A figure of a man was stumbling to her. Dove et out a scream.

Spot reeled back in surprise from Doves outburst. In mere seconds Cowboy, Whistler and Ruby were all in the room. Ruby had pushed Spot to the other side of the room as she made her way to Dove's bed. Whistler grabbed Spots upper arm.

"What happened?" A low voice growled.

"She woke up and screamed, I didn't touch her." Spot jerked his arm away and adjusted his shirt.

Ruby was sitting on edge of the bed precariously holding Dove as she tried to calm down.

"I just stood up." Spot looks over at her between the two brothers. Cowboy turned, walking over to Dove.

Dove heard the steps of a man, she shrank back behind Ruby. Not risking being hurt again, she crossed her arms in front of her face, blocking any attack that might be coming. Cowboy stopped short.

"Vivs its me, Cowboy. It's Jack." Cowboy tried to hide the hurt he felt of his sister pulling away from him.

"Let me try," Whistler walks closer and drops to a knee. "Vienne. Vienne, its Tanner."

Dove looked between her arms slowly at the man down by the edge of the bed. As she slowly lowered her arms she looked between the others, deciding to stay behind Ruby.

Thomas paced the small room. Vienne hadn't come home last night. He knew that he shouldn't have let her go out with that newsie, no matter what Medda said. He knew better. He glanced at the clock and grudgingly made his way to Medda's.

"We have to take her home." Whistler was rubbing his eyes as he sat on a bunk. Ruby was still in the room with Dove, who would not be left alone while the boys left to talk.

"She ain't leavin'. I'se know's she's save 'ere. And 'ere's where she's gonna stay." Spot wouldn't relent his position.

"And then what?" Cowboy looked up from the cigarette he was smoking. "You'se gonna keep 'er trapped in that room forever?" He pointed to the door across the room. "You'se can't cage a boird like t'at, she'll die." Cowboy saw the ice cold eyes staring him down, the emotionless leader that everyone feared and he tried to see what Dove saw in him.

"You'se 'ave ta t'ink of her fadda to's, 'e'll be woirried sick 'bout 'er"

Spot shoved his hat down low on his face.

"Fine." Storming out of the lodging house, he heads toward the docks. Cowboys looks at a sighing Whistler while shaking his head. Softly knocking on the door, the boys tell Ruby that they were going to take Dove back to Manhattan.

Medda glanced worriedly at the door, when Thomas had told her that Dove hadn't come home, she knew there was cause to worry. Of course she didn't tell him that, only that she was sure there was a good reason and that Spot was very responsible. But Thomas didn't know the ways of the newsies so the fact that he was one of the greatest leaders in New York meant nothing to him. All he saw was a scrawny kid talking his daughter out into the city.

It had taken four hours, but the group was finally at Medda's. After Spot had left they hadn't seen him, Whistler and Cowboy were walking one ahead and one behind Dove and Ruby. Except for a few gasps or outcries, Dove hadn't said a word. Whistler was worried that she wouldn't speak again. Shaking his head, he walked into Medda's. He could see Medda's curls bounce as she snapped her head around to look at them. But the relief she showed only lasted a moment when she got a better look at Dove.

"Whistler, what happened?" Medda run up to the girl, who saw the motherly figure coming and ran into her arms, whimpering when Medda's arms wrapped around her tightly. Medda looked up into the hazel eyes and saw great sorrow, Whistler could only shake his head. Medda closed her eyes.

Thomas couldn't move. His daughter was bruised and battered.

"Vienne," He took a step but Dove shielded away, causing him to stop. Turning to Whistler he took a angry step toward him. "What happened?" Thomas roared. Whistler turned and realized that his father had stopped and was now just staring at him.

"Tanner."

Thomas couldn't believe his eyes. His son was standing before him in Medda's.

"Hiya da."

This caused Medda to look up from Dove. Whistler was Thomas' son?

"Where have you been?"

"Wit' t'e Newsies. I'se was da leada fo' t'ree year's." Whistler kept his face guarded, he hadn't seen his father for almost seven years.

"Why didn't you come back?" Thomas' world was turning upside down. His son was back, his daughter was hurt. His daughter was hurt. "What happened to Vienne?"

Whistlers mask slipped briefly, he looked over at his sister, who was sitting on the stage next to Medda with a vacant look.

"She got hurt." He looked at Cowboy, nodded and walked out of the theatre.

Spot looked over the river, not seeing anything. The river lapped the posts of the dock under him but the sound of the dock was lost to Spot. All he could hear was the shout of alarm coming from Dove as he walked toward her, the only sight he saw was her bruised body. He had run through all the curse in english that he could think of a the one he remembered from his native land, but they still didn't express how he felt.

Dove laid on her bed, not feeling anything but hurt. Pain from her body but a deep ache in her heart. Spot wasn't there, he wasn't going to protect her, he no longer wanted her. She was broken. She was used. She was unworthy. Dove turned toward the wall, silent tears slipping off her cheek and pooling on her pillow.

**You know what happens next? Thats right you push the little button that says 'review' and make me a happy writer again. I really do write faster if I know you are waiting :)**


	9. Facing the Inner Demons

_Dove was running, running so fast, but he was faster. The black shadow was about to grab her. Closer and closer he came. She could feel his breath on her neck. She stopped short as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in to the shadows. Red eyes bore into her._

"Spot!" Dove woke up screaming, just like she had for the last five days. Mathew ran into the room, shirt barely on, hair standing on end.

"Vienne, it's ok."

But Dove just pushed him away and curled into the corner. Tears were gone, only silence was left, except for one word. Thomas entered the room and just watched his daughter sadly, the lively sixteen years old had left, the silent child had returned. Thomas heard his little girl say nothing but one word every night, but he didn't know what it meant.

* * *

Dove followed her father to the theatre silently the next morning. She was terrified to be left alone, but did nothing because of the stiffness she felt. The people milling around in the street set her on edge, but she only stayed so close to her brother and father. As they entered Medda's, Dove climbed to the top of the roof and sat by the chimney. She couldn't handle being in the building with all the strange men. She knew she would have to face the Newsies sooner or later, Whistler told her last night that they were really worried about her and wanted to see her, but she wasn't sure she was ready.

"Dove, it's me, Cowboy." She heard someone call the fire escape, glancing over she saw just Cowboy's head peeping over the top of the roof. Nodding, Dove brings her knees up to her chest, grimacing as she does so. Cowboy sits a few feet away, facing her.

"I'se know's you'se 'aven't been feelin' all t'at great, but t'e boys wanna see ya's real bad like. T'ey know's ta keep calm an' quite, t'ey wont come near if ya don' wan' 'em too." His brown eyes were pleading with her. She wanted so badly to go, but she wasn't sure that she could handle it. She looked up at Cowboy his eyes full of pity for his sister.

"Will ya come 'n see 'em? Please?"

Dove wanted to see her boys again. She nodded slowly and watched a small smile grow on Cowboy's face. He stood up real slow, and waited as Dove unfolded herself and stood, using the chimney as support. Cowboys hops onto the fire escape and offers his hand. Dove stares at his hands for a full minute before sitting down on the roof and slipping onto the fire escape. Jack drops his hands but doesn't say anything. It took three times as long to get to the lodging house then usual but they finally made it. Jack told Dove to wait outside for one second while he told the boys to behave. It was one of the longest minutes of her life. Finally Jack came out and opened the door for her to enter. Only some of the boys were there, the ones she was closes to. She became very aware of her bruises, even though only a few showed, she still felt like they could see all of them. Suddenly Rags, the little newsie she tried to save from the two scab over a year ago broke ranks and flung himself at Dove. Dove's eye grew huge, as the impact of the eight year old hit her. Pain radiated though out her body. But she just hugged the little newsies.

"I'lls soak t'e guy who hoit's ya!" He looked up at her, anger in his eyes. Dove tried to smile at him, Cowboy came and softly pulled Rags off of Dove.

Whistler walked into the Lodging House not long after Dove got there and pulled Jack aside.

"How's s'e doin?" Whistler looked at the young man that was leading the Newsies. Jack just shrugs.

"She aint talkin', she wont smile. I'se t'ought we'se was gonna lose 'er when Rags, ran up an' 'ugger 'er."

Whistler's eyebrows raise. "'ow was she?"

"She 'ugged 'im back an' I'se pulled 'im aways."

Sighing Whistler sakes his head.

"She wakes up in t'e middle of t'e night, screamin' Spot's name, but she's wont say 'nother woird." Whistler had spent most his nights outside Dove's window, incase she needed him. "'ave you'se seen Spot any where's?"

Cowboy shook his head sadly.

* * *

Whistler made his way across the Brooklyn Bridge. Spot had a few things to answer to.

He walked right into the Brooklyn Lodging House and up the stairs to where he knew Spot would be. The Brooklyn newsies that were there let Whistler by without question. Storming into the leaders room he saw Spot sitting in the open window, a bottle of who knows what, close by.

"Conlon, you'se better 'ave somet'in' to say for yourself."

Dove looked over the city form her roof. Her day had been long. She was tired but she couldn't help but feel like she did something wrong. The 'Hattan boys had welcomed her back with open arms, so why did Spot hate her? She looked toward Brooklyn tears forming in her eyes. Closing her eyes the tears fell, silently, unheard by by all but one.

* * *

Days went by and her wounds on her body healed, but the wounds in her heart and the terror would not leave so easily. No longer could she handle the men that went to Medda's, so her days were spent at home. It was about two months after that night in Brooklyn when Cowboy came knocking on her window. Dove slid her window open, letting Jack in the room.

"Hi ya Dove, 'ow ya feelin'?" Jack looks down at his quiet litter sister. Dove shrugs, sighing. "I'se was wondrin, would you'se wanna come to t'e loudgn' 'ouse durin' t'e day, so's you'se not 'lone?"

Dove bit her lip. It would be nice to be with the boys again, but what if,

"I'd make soir t'at t'ey would be'ave t'emselves."

Dove looks up into Jack's eyes and nods slowly.

So her days were spend with the Manhattan newsboys, she became their sister and they protected her, she knew that she didn't have to be afraid as long as she was with them. But her heart was still shattered at the loss of Spot, of how he must think of her.

Jack walked into the Lodging House early one day to bring Dove some lunch, she still wouldn't come to Tibby's with them, but at least the boys could come into the same room without her hiding behind something, so long as they called out who it was.

"It's Cowboy." A call sounds in the empty house, and he listens for a tap, the sign from Dove to tell him where she was, but he heard nothing. Walking though the house he stated to get worried, she never left the house without him or one of the older boys and they were all at Tibby's. Opening the kitchen door he found Dove sitting on a chair crying.

"Doves, whats wrong?" Jack was by her side in a flash, sitting beside her.

She nothing, only shook her head. Jack grabbed the note pad she kept close and handed it to her, asking her to write it down. Slowly she began to write, Jack's eye grew hard at what he saw.

"I'll's be back soon, Dove." setting her lunch on the table Jack set out for Brooklyn.

"Spot!" Jack roared the moment he saw the leader. Spot turned just in time to see Cowboy's fit as it hit him square in the jaw. "W'at are you'se t'inkin'? Hu? I'se didn't do nothin' w'en you'se stated ta date Doves but t'is!?" Jack was beyond mad. Spot just leaned against the crate he had stumbled into, waiting for Jack to beat him to pulp. Jack shoved a piece of paper at him. Taking it, Spot recognized Dove's writing.

"I'se told you, if you'se hoit 'er I'se was gonna soak ya."

Spot didn't hear Jack's threat, he sank down to the dock, just looking at what Dove had written. _Spot hates me. _Three words that stopped him in his tracks.

"I'se can't face 'er Jacky-boy, I'se let 'er get hoit." Spot looks over the water. Cowboy grabs the front of his shirt and brings him eye level, "You'se lis'en and you'se lis'en good. I'm tryin' me 'ardest not's ta saok ya good, but I'se swear, if you'se hoit 'er's any mor' I'se give ya a soakin' you'se neva' foirget."

Spot looks into the rarely mad eyes of Jack and feel the hate coming from them, "Jack, I'se hoit 'er."

"Nows you'se killin' 'er."

* * *

Dove sat on the roof of the lodging house. She hated being alone, but the boys were rambunctious and she wanted them to have fun today. She hated being alone because then she remembered. She remembered why she wasn't at Medda's, why she shied away from people, why Spot hated her. Her heart ached for him, for his protection, for his love, but she knew that he couldn't want her now. She should just stop thinking about him, but that hurt so much. The pain started to roll down her cheek. Soon the pieces of her heart poured out of her eyes. She buried her face in her arms and wept.

"Why you'se cryin'?" a voice asks softly beside her. Dove jumps at the voice. Spot takes a step back."I'se sorry Dove, I'se didn't mean to scares ya."

He looks at his girl, she was so fragile, why had he let her out of his sight! Her eyes were filled with grief, pain, and brokenness, it broke his heart to see her like this.

"I'll goes, I just cause you'se pain." He turned to leave.

"No, Spot don't!" were first world she had spoken in two and a half months. Spot stops, but doesn't turn around.

"I'm sorry." Dove whispers. Spot tilts his head but doesn't turn around.

"For what's?"

"For not being able to fight him off."

Spot turns around and looks at her, a shocked look on his face. Her head was bowed, and the tears were gathering.

"I know that you have a reputation to keep up, and that I sully it, I'm sorry."

Spot heard what she was saying but he couldn't understand.

"I know that you have to watch over your boys, and that I might have distracted you." She started to fiddle with her sleeves. "I just wanted you to know I'm sorry for everything, thats all. You can go now." A few tears slip down her face, but she would let him go, she couldn't ask him to stay. Spot just stood there and looked at her. Finally he began to walk. He stops a few feet in front of her.

"Dove's you 'ave nothin' to apologize fo'."

Dove nods her head, "It was my fault, I'm sorry."

"Dove lis'en ta me, It was not your fault, do ya hear me? It was mine, I'se let you'se get hoit, I's left ya alone, It was my fault."

Dove started to shake her head, "No, it was mine.I made you angry and pushed you away. I ended us." Dove turned away from him the tears taking over.

"W'at do you'se mean? Ended us." Spot stood ridged, eyes beginning to lighten in fear.

"I can't ask you to come back, I know thats why you left."

"Dove, I -"Spot took a step forward but Dove whirled around.

"No! Because I didn't have attitude this happened. The King of Brooklyn can't be with a used, broken and worthless girl. That's why you didn't come, because you hate me." Spot watched his world fall apart. Dove stood there with her arms wrapped around her waist, tear falling freely and eyes full of heartbreak. Spot felt tears come to his eyes for the first time as he watched Dove stand there, broken, before him thinking he hated her. So Spot did the only think he could think of, walking up to her he kissed her. Spot wrapped an arm around her waist and held her neck with the other.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"Dove I'se could neva' 'ate you. You'se me world. I'se didn't come 'cause I couldn't bear ta see 'ate in ya eyes 'cause I left you'se alone and let ya get hoit." gentle Spot lifted her chin so he could see her. "Dove, I'se love you."

Dove looks into his light blue eyes and saw pain and fear that matched her own. Tears were gathering in them as she looked at him.

"Dove," His voice caught in his throat, "can you'se forgive me fo' lettin' you'se get hoit?" Dove watched as the King faced his demons. "I'se shouls -"

Dove lifted herself up on her toes and cut him off. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss. Spot held her close, kissing her, trying to show her how much he missed her. Dove tasted tears but she wan't sure if they were her's or Spots.

"Promise me you'll never leave again?" Dove looks up at him, begging him to take her back.

"Neva'"

**Yay, ****they're back together! Ok everyone one more chapter!**


	10. Tired of Tears

_***I don't own Newsies, I only own Dove, Whistler, Ruby and Doves family***  
_

_Images flashed in front of her eyes. Hands, glowing eyes, evil grins flashed in and out of view. Dove threw her hands up, trying to protect herself, but they didn't stop. She tried to remember what Ruby taught her but it wasn't working. He still caught her. He still hurt her. Spot still walked away from her._

"Spot!" Dove sat up panting. Breathing hard she tried to remind herself that Sot didn't hate her, he loved her. He said so. She was safe in her house, no one was going to hurt her. Mathew stumbled into the room and staggered over to her bed.

"It's ok Vienne, I wont let anyone hurt you." Mathew gathered her in a hug, while Dove went stiff. She knew Mathew wouldn't hurt her, but it still made her uncomfortable, the only one she allowed to touch her was Spot.

* * *

Morning came, Mathew and Thomas left for work, leaving Dove home alone to wait for the young man they didn't know was coming. Dove waited for the rap on the window from the King with a gold tipped cane. Soon enough it came, and Dove slipped out the window and followed the Newsies to the lodging house so she could clean and watch the younger ones while she waited for Spot to finish selling.

She had just finished making the last bed, when she heard the loud whispers of some of the smaller newsies. Slipping out the fire escape, she quietly makes her way down to the alley way. Three of the newsies that were around eight or so were sitting in a circle smoking cigarettes.

Walking up behind them she puts her hands on her hips.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" A feminine voice sounds behind the boys, spinning around they look up at their big sister.

"Um, nothin'?" The older of the trio asks, trying to hide the smoke behind him.

"Put it out."

"Aw, Dove do we gotta?" Still holding the item behind him.

Dove raises her eyebrow, looking down at them.

"But why?" Whines come from all the boys.

"One, you are too young. Two, you know I don't like them. Three, I said so." A new sternness was in her voice that they young newsies had never heard before. Quickly they put out their lights and looked up at their sister. Dove held out her hand expectantly. The boys tried to pretend that they didn't know what she wanted, but they couldn't look in her eyes. Motioning with her fingers, the culprit handed her the remaining smokes.

Satisfied, Dove walks back into the house and resumes cleaning.

* * *

" 'ows was your day, Dove?" Jack walks in to the bunk room where Dove was mending cloths.

"I had a pretty quite day. Although I did catch three of the smaller ones trying to sneak a smoke." Dove sets down the pair of trousers she had been working on, and looks expectingly up at the leader.

"Really? Hu, fancy t'at." Jack slips his hat off his head and flopped on a bunk.

"Jack, they really shouldn't."

"Who shouldn' do's what?" Racetrack enters the room, smoking a large cigar.

"The littles ones shouldn't smoke. And while we're on the subject I would love it, Race, if you wouldn't smoke in the lodging house." Dove glances over at the teen who was registering what was saying. Blushing slightly, Race put sout his light and places his stogie near his bed.

"Is t'at betta Dove?" He asks, looking for approval.

"Yes, thank you Race." A small smile graces her lips in praise for the teen.

* * *

Spot walks Dove back to her house, making sure they were home before her brother. They sit on the roof top, watching the people as they went about the end of their day.

"How's you'se holdin' up?" Spot could see the dark shadows under her eyes. But all Dove does is shrugs and hide her face in Spot's worn shirt.

""ey, I'se wanna teach you'se somet'in'" Spot shifts so he can look down at her. Focusing on him, Dove listens as he sounds a three tone whistle.

"T'at's t'e signal for 'elp, If you'se eva need somt'in' you'se just do t'at and help'll come."

Dove nods and resumes her position on Spot's shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Dove relaxed into him, closing her eyes.

Spot looked down a little while later, noticing that Dove had fallen asleep in his arms. Gently, Spot pulls her into a more comfortable position. Kissing her hair, he brushes a strand out of her face. For a while Spot just watches her sleep. Then he notices her beginning to dream. Her face starts to form a frown, her eyebrows draw together and her breathing starts to come in sort bursts.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm 'ere." Spot brushes her cheek with his finger tips. Dove's face began to relax and she shifts closer to him, sighing contently. Gently, Spot gathers Dove up in his arms and picks her up. He carries her down the fire escape, through the window and sets her down softly on her bed. Smirking proudly at the fact that she didn't wake up, he slips out the window and heads to Brooklyn.

* * *

"Spot!" Dove sits upright, breath ragged, her body in a cold sweat. She hadn't slept for months, and it was beginning to take it's toll. Slipping out her window, she sits on the roof, facing Brooklyn. She couldn't see it, but it helped to calm her down just knowing that he was there. She jumps when she hears someone approach from behind.

"It's ok, it's jus' me." Spot holds his hand out in front of him. Dove holds up her hand, which Spot takes and sit behind her, cradling her in his arms.

"I thought you went home." Dove leans in to him, letting his strong arms protect her.

"I'se t'ought I'se would give Whistler a break t'night."

Dove turns so she could look up at him.

"T'eres always a newsies up 'ere wa'chin' over ya." He looks down at her, trying to make sure that she understood how much she meant to everyone. "How you'se sleepin' Dove, really?"

Exhausted tears form and fall.

"I'm not, every night I have the same dream. I haven't slept since it happened." Dove curls into him and cry. Spot wraps his arms around her and just let her cry, he didn't know what else to do. Dove cried. She cried for the pain she still had, for the walls she had created, for the guilt she carried, for the fears that haunted her, and for what she had lost. What she couldn't give to Spot and how it had changed their relationship. The fear of being worthless was swelling up inside her. She tries to push it down but she felt like she was drowning in her tears.

"Shhh. I'se got ya. I'se won't let no one hoirt ya no mo'." Spot's voice breaks through, pushing down the fear. She leans closer to him and hides her face in his chest. The warmth of his body chases the cold of her pain away. Slowly the tears stop as she falls asleep.

Spot is thankful that it was warm out and he didn't have to worry about keeping her getting cold. Shifting Dove in his arms, Spot leans against the chimney.

The sun was barely beginning to make it's journey across the city when Spot wakes up. Glancing down at the sleeping girl in his arms he can't help the smile that forms. She hadn't woken up. Standing very carefully, he carries her back to her bed, leaving but not before he softly kisses her forehead.

Dove sweeps the second floor of the lodging house slowly. She knew she had fallen asleep with Spot on the roof but she woke up in her bed. But what she was really thinking about was that she hadn't woken up till Mathew came in her room asking about breakfast. She opens one of the windows to air out the stuffy room and hears a scuffle outside in the alley. Rushing down the stairs and out the side door she follows the sound and finds Rags up against a scabber. He was trying his hardest but the older boy was bigger and stronger then him.

Dove watches them and she feels tired. Tired of the fear, the hurt, but she was mostly tired of how New York had walked over her. She was tired of feeling worthless.

"Leave him be." Her voice fills the alleyway and the scab drops Rags.

"Who might this be, hu?" The older teen saunters toward Dove. Rags begins to head toward the boy, but a look in Dove's eye stops him. Glancing toward Brooklyn, Dove looks pointedly at Rags. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see the Brooklyn bridge from where he was. Nodding, Rags took of as fast as his legs could carry him. Dove gave off the whistle that Spot had taught her while she eyed the scabber coming toward her.

"I's gonna have fun wit' you'se." He was close now, scenes of her attack were flashing in front of her.

"No. You're not." Dove brought her hands up they way that Ruby taught her and a hardness, that only Brooklyn could teach you, settles in her eyes. He takes a swing and she dodges. Again and again he tries to get her, but she was too quick. Ruby had taught her skills, but now, Dove had attitude.

He was staring to get tired, Dove ducks and put all she had into a upper cut. The scab reels back at the impact. Two months of laundry and labor at the lodging house had given her strength. Now angry, he comes at her, but was more careless. Dove watches and waits, waiting for the right opportunity to hit, landing good strong strikes where they counted.

Finally giving everything she has, Dove lands a punch that sends him to the ground.

"Stay away from my boys." Panting she looks down at him, green eyes flashing.

"Dove!" Spot comes running down the alley, cane ready and seeing red for the man that would hurt his girl. Stopping next to her, he looks down in astonishment at her handy work.

"Dove?" Spot looks her questioningly.

"It's ok, Spot. I think we're done here." Dove turns to leave. Spot smirks as he walks over and looks down at the teen on the ground.

"You'se betta be countin' your blessin's t'at it wasn't me you'se was figh'in'." Taking his cane, Spot hits they boy in the side, "Stay aways from me goil."

Spot walks over to Dove and takes her under his arm looking down at her proudly.

**Ok my ****lovelies, I have one more chapter left! I hope you have all enjoyed tho story as much as I have! Please review, it makes me happy, and I LOVE all the reviews I have been getting!**


	11. Moving Forward

Dove bolted upright, hitting her head in the process. Gripping her forehead she tried to figure out where she was. The lodging house. She was making the beds when she fell asleep. Scowling at the upper bunk, she ducks out of the bed. Sleep was still hiding from her, but the nightmares were not. Dove sighs as she straitens the blanket. It was nearing lunch, the boys would be at Tibby's. Grabbing her bag, Dove leaves the rest of the chores to be done later, she wanted to see her boys.

Only a few boys were there as Dove walked in the diner. Cowboy came jogging

over as soon as he saw her,

"Is everyt'in' ok?" His brown eyes show concern as they sweep over her looking for injuries.

"I'm fine Jack, I just wanted to get out and see my boys." She gave him a rare smile and sat down next to Mush. Mush looks over at Dove giving her a proud, heart warming smile at being picked to sit next to. He scooted his plate over to share and his chest puffs up just a little when she takes some of the french fries.

It didn't take long for the rest of the 'Hattan boys to make their way to the popular diner, all giving a shout of joy upon seeing Dove. Soon after everyone had ordered, Spot burst through the door.

"Jack!" Everyone turns, knowing that Spot only called Cowboy 'Jack' and not 'Jacky-boy' when something was wrong.

"W'at is it's?" Cowboy was on his feet in an instant.

"Dove's isn't at t'e lodgin' 'ouse!" Light blue eyes meet brown ones that began to relax.

"Spot." A soft voice from one of the booths claims his attention. Spot marches over to the booth and sighs over his girl.

"Don't do's t'at." Sitting next to her, Spot drapes his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to be cooped up in the lodging house for the afternoon." She leans in to him slightly, stealing more fries from Mush.

The group enjoys their meal, but soon the boys had to go sell the afternoon editions. Spot walks Dove back to the lodging house to watch over the younger boys who wouldn't be selling.

"W'at's t'at?" Spot looks at Dove's head where a small red mark was looming suspiciously against her fair skin.

"I hit my head on one of the bunks." She lowers her eyes, embarrassed.

"Dove?" Spot lifts her chin, looking in her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth. Her eyes found his, but her cheeks were pink and she was pulling on her sleeve. Smirking, Spot kisses the small bump and watches as she walks into the house.

Dove was exhausted by the time Spot came to take her home, the younger boys had asked her to play with them. She had loved being with them, but they had worn her out. Dove was usually very good about respecting Spots low comfort level of showing affection on the street, but tonight she didn't care. As she walks next to him, she leans her head on his shoulder, nearly using him to keep her standing.

Spot helps her climb the fire escape and they sit outside her window.

"It's times you's wen' in." Spot looked down at the girl with bags under her eyes and drooping eyelids. Her eyes jump open and she tries to focus on Spot, but her eyes wouldn't, she was so tired. Spot hides a smile at that fact.

"I don't want to sleep." Dove starts to shake her head.

"You's tired, you's need t'e sleep." He stands and offers his hand to help her up, but she stays where she was.

"I don't want too." a tone of tired child, whining, and a small hint of fear mix in her voice.

Spot raises his eyebrow, he was slightly amused at her childish actions.

"I'm afraid to sleep." her soft voice finally whispers. Spot kneels down next to her. Tugging her chin, she looks up at him. Giving one of his rare smiles he takes her hand and leads her inside.

Dove slips under the covers while she watches Spot sits himself next to the bed.

"I'll's stay, until you's fall 'sleep."

Spot watches her features move and shift as she begins to dream. Bringing his hand up gently, he smooths away the frown lines. Night time was the worst for Spot, it reminded him of what happened. That's why he generally sat outside her window at night, so he could watch over her. He couldn't sleep otherwise, he didn't sleep much then either, but at least she was close. He heard her each night, scream his name, and it was a knife to his heart every time. Knowing, in her dream she called to him, and he never came. At least tonight he could smooth away the pain.

Dove jumps at the loud noise in her room. Looking around she see Spot setting the chair right side up.

"Sorry." The leader looks apologetically over at her.

"It's ok." Dove watches as he leaves to carry the banner, wondering if he was the reason the nightmares had not come.

"I'm gonna do it." Spot looks at Jack, who was, at the moment, pulling out a smoke. After a drag to straiten his thoughts, Cowboy looks at the cool stare of Brooklyn.

"You's t'ink t'is is a good idea?"

Brooklyn only nods in response. Cowboy sighs, as he takes a drag.

"I's hope you's know's w'at you're's doin'"

Dove watches as Race gathers his winning. Spot scowls at the Italian, tossing his cards down. Shaking his head he tries to focus on his new hand. He was tired and Dove saw. Spot lost again. Dove tugs gently on his sleeve.

"Can you take me home?"

He needed to sleep, but his pride wouldn't let him leave, so Dove stepped in.

"Do you's want me ta stay?" Spot looks at his girl, his own drained look was copied in her eyes.

"You need to go back to Brooklyn. You need to be with your boys and you need to sleep." She touches his arm, letting him know that she would be 'fine'.

"Come wit' me." Spot waits for her reaction after the initial shock. Thoughtfulness, that was good.

Spot kneels in front of her and holds up a very small silver band.

"Dove, I love's you. I's don't wanna eva be apawrt from you's. You's know be betta t'en anyone. Will you's marry me?"

**Ok, I know it's short, but I liked ending it here :) And you know what that means… ONE MORE CHAPTER! Also, I have had a review saying that they ould like a sequel. Thoughts? Yes, no, what are you thinking, or doitrightnowbeforewegoinsane ? You knew how to let me know? Yep, thats righr click that little button that all writers love :)**


	12. Morning Dove

**Ok, this is the last chapter, really it is.**

Dove looks at the silver band on her left hand with a smile that could light up the whole of New York. Spot stands and pulls Dove into a kiss. She throws her arms around his neck, kissing him like she never had before. A kiss that was joyful and confident in her love and faith in him. Pulling apart, Spots dark blue eyes graze over her landing on her light greens shining with love.

"Spot, I love you."

A smile grows as he lifts her up and spins her around. She laughs happily before Spot claims her lips.

"I's already's as'ed Whis'ler for 'is pwermission and 'e 'greed." Spot looks down at his shinning betrothed. Dove knows that nothing could spoil this moment, until the one thing that could, walks into the room.

"Vienne, when-" Mathew stops suddenly at the sight of Dove in Spot's arms. His eyes grow hard. "Who are you?" Mathew squares his shoulders. Spot drops his hands and looks at his love's brother.

"Spot. Spot Conlon."

Mathew glares at him, "Your that one that hurt her." He takes a step forward. In a flash Spot moves in front of Dove to protect her from this angry man. He didn't care who he was, this man was not getting anywhere near his girl. Dove saw the red in Mathew's eyes and how light Spot's eyes were, slipping around him she put her hands up.

"Mathew, Spot has never hurt me." She tries to make him see reason. Mathew grabs her wrist and pulls her behind him, Spot's eyes become a frosty blue, Dove knew this was not going to end well.

"I'll give's yous two secon's to lets 'er go." Spot tenses his shoulders, giving her brother a chance.

"Spot, wait! Mathew, Spot is the one that has protected me and kept me safe. Stop this, there is nothing you need to worry about." Spot flicks his gaze over to her but Mathew never stops glaring at Spot.

"If he was protecting you, then why did you get hurt? Why do you scream his name every night?"

Spot's eye became like ice, a storm was brewing in his gaze and Mathew saw the affect his word had on him.

"It is not Spot's fault that I got hurt." a sternness was in her voice that neither of them hear. "When I'm with him the nightmares don't come."

Mathew hears this and pauses a moment. He turns and looks at her and sees a young woman pleading with him.

"I's asked Dove ta marry me." Spot tries to help the situation but as soon as the words come out of his mouth Dove closes her eyes, they had lost any ground they had with Mathew. Spinning around to look at Spot, Mathew growls at him

"You what?"

"She don't sleep 'less I'm wit' 'er and I's can't sleep wit' out 'er neither."

Spot was trying but it was only making both of them mad.

"You sleep with my sister?" Mathew's voice was low and dangerous.

"No! Mathew you are blowing this way out of proportion! I love Spot!" But her plea fell on deaf ears.

"She is not going anywhere with you. Now or ever. You will leave this house and never see Vienne again, do you hear me?" Mathew stands strait and glares daggers at Spot.

Spot was too livid to speak. Dove walks in front of Mathew.

"Mathew, I love him!" She nearly shouts at him. Looking down at her all he does is dismiss her.

"You don't know what you want."

Spot was seeing red. "Dove, move." He might be livid, tired and not able to see strait, but he wasn't going to hurt her. Dove heard but was too hurt and angry at Mathew to listen.

"I do know what I want. I want Spot." Her green eyes start to darken, "I might not have an attitude. And I have no idea how to be a leader's girl, let alone the wife of Brooklyn. And frankly I am terrified of the thought of a wedding night and I don't even know if I could give that to Spot. But I do know two things. One, I love Spot and I'm going to marry him if he will still have me after all of this. Two, you are not going to stand my way." Glaring at him, realization hits her. "Tanner was right to run away."

Mathew stands there, unable to say anything, shocked that his sister would ever say anything like that to him. Spot was shocked as well, who would have ever guessed that his girl would be able do that. He now did not worry nearly as much about taking her back to Brooklyn, she wasn't going to let anyone push her around any more.

Dove looks up at Spot, who was carrying a bag with her things in it, as they walk to the Manhattan lodging house. Leaning on him, she lets out a sigh. She had left a note for her father, but she wonders what Mathew would say. Spot looks down at his soon to be wife, he knows what had happened was hard for her and that she was tired, but he could see that she was at peace. Kissing the top of her head they walk into the loud lodging house. All the boys were back and some of the younger ones were in asleep in bed.

"Dove, I's t'ought you'se went 'ome an 'our ago?" Mush notices the couple first and was on his feet in an instant.

"I did, but I'm back now." Nothing about what happened, only what was to happen.

Cowboy and Spot share a glance, and Spot nods.

"'ey Jacky boy, will you's do t'e 'onor of marrin' us?" Spot looks up at the leader, enjoying the shock factor. The boys look over that Dove, mouths hanging open.

"Dove, you's really gonna marry Spot?" Race asks in disbelief. A radiant smile is given in reply.

"Shwer. You's ready?"

Spot starts to lead Dove up to Cowboy, but she tugs on his arm.

"Here? Could we go to Irving Hall?" He green eyes plead with his blue ones. He stops and considers everything she was giving up. Her family, a real wedding, her home, this was the least he could do Looking around, his eyes fall on Boots.

"Boots, go an' tell Medda, we's are 'eadin' ova'"

Boots takes off like a light while the others file out of the lodging house after him.

"W'ere are t'eys, hu? We's got 'ere t'oidy minutes ago." Spot paces on the stage. When Medda had heard what was going to take place she insited that she had to help Dove change and get ready, she also told them to high tail it over to Whistler's and get him so he could give way the bride.

Spot hated waiting. He paces while Cowboy smokes on a drag to calm his nerves. But he didn't have to wait any more. Medda came floating in, smile as big as ever. She nods to the boys and they all line up. Ruby enders through the house doors and walks down the center aisle. Then the moment comes. The doors open and in steps Dove, lead by Whistler. All Spot could do was stare. Her dark curls were piled loosely on her head, but a few tease the lace on her white dress. She was stunning. Spot took her hand and turns her toward Cowboy, the happiest person in the world.

Spot looks over his city from the roof top of the Brooklyn lodging house. The city was lit up by the stars above and the few street lamps below, it was beautiful, but even his beloved city couldn't compare to his wife. His wife. He turns back to look at his wife. Oh how he loved to think of her that way, but now it was a reality. Sitting down beside her, he pulls her close. The boys had taken well to the announcement of Dove, and the idea of Brooklyn having a queen. She seemed to make their edgy, sleep deprived, and bitter leader human again so they though she was the best thing since the newspaper had been invented.

Reaching in to his pocket Spot tells Dove that he has a surprise for her. At first it's hard for Dove to tell what it was. It was small and brown, it looked rather old and worn. A sent of lavender wavers in the air. Spot holds the object to his ear.

"Hmm," Holding it out to her, Dove realizes what he is holding. "'e says t'at 'e was 'appy to spend time wi't me, but 'e rather be wit' you's."

Dove gently talks Mr. Waddles in to her hands. Looking up at Spot with eyes shinning with tears, she smiles.

"It was you, you were the boy on the boat to New York."

Spot just smiles that cocky smirk of his that her learn on his way over from Ireland and brushes a way ward tear off her cheek.

"'ey, why you's cryin'?"

Dove lean into him, kissing him. She always knew she would find him.

Spot pulls back, eyes dark with desire. He tugs her up and leads her down in to his room, their room. Slipping his hand behind her neck he kisses her slowly but soon the kisses start to elevate and he begins to back toward the bed. Easing down, he sits her next to him and leans in to her, gently leading her down. Dove pulls away and sits upright.

"W'at's wrong?" Spot loks her over to make sure she want hurt.

"I'm sorry." Dove hides her face, ashamed.

"Fo' w'at?" Spot was confused.

"I can't do this. I'm, I'm afraid. When I feel your hands, I flash back to that night."

Spot stiffens, looking away. How could he have forgotten? Of course she would be scared. He was asking he to do something that had hurt her. He was so stupid.

"Dove, look at me."

She slowly turns her tear filled eyes to him.

"I's won't eva' ask ya to do somet'in' t'at would eva' hoit ya. An' I'se would neva make ya to do somet'in you's didn' wanna do." Cupping her face in his hands he kisses her lightly. "If yous don't wanna, or it scares ya, then we wont. We'll's wait till your ready. I'm just 'appy you're's 'ere." Spot gathers her in his arm and just hugs her, shushing her attempts to tell him other wise. Laying down, Spot waits for her to join him on her own. Resting her head on his shoulder, she begins to undo the buttons on his dark blue shirt. Spot looks down at her confused. Lifting herself up on his chest she kisses the crook of his neck. He tightens the grip around her waist, as she makes her way to the base of his jaw.

"T'at's not fair." He moans. Dove looks him strait in the eye.

"Spot, I don't want to be ruled by my fears. I want this, I want our night."

"If, we do t'is and you's want ta stop, I," Dove cuts him off with a kiss. One that grows more passionate moment. They shift, and Spot pulls away, breathing heavy, looking down at her, he has to know.

"Do you's want t'is? Truly?"

"Yes."

Spot's eyes open and he looks down at his sleeping wife. Her arms were folded in front of her, snuggled up to him with a smile on her soft lips. Her head on his shoulder, his arm under her neck, wrapped around her back, resting on the small of her waist. Pulling her closer he turns on his side slightly so he could feel her gentle, warm breath on his chest. Tugging the blanket from around their waist up to her bare shoulder leaving his arm draped over her, covering her. Placing a kiss on her temple he doses back to sleep.

The sun drifts in through the open window. Dove lays there, in Spots arms, just watching him sleep. No nightmares had visited that night, she knew that Spot had chased them away. No longer did she fear his touch, but now she he felt truly safe with him. She watches as the fearless leader of Brooklyn sleeps peacefully with his strong arm around her. She could feel the cool medal of his wedding band against her back where his hand rest. He began to stir, his eyes slowly slide open and focus on her and he smiles.

"Morning, Dove."

**Well, there you have it. I hop you have enjoyed 'Morning Dove' as much as I have! Please review and make me as happy as Spot and Dove :)**


End file.
